The Undercover Agents of SHIELD
by AdizaSmile
Summary: Multiple Crossover. SHIELD has embedded many of their agents in government agencies worldwide. With the worlds new in interest in their agency after "The Battle of New York" this is a look into the lives of these agents as they balance SHIELD with everything else the world can throw at them in an ever changing world. Will include characters from CM, CSI & Bones among others.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. belongs to no other than Marvel (and co. ) I have no rights to these characters and such and such. The can be said for any other recognisable characters that may be included within the following. So...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There has always been an alien presence on earth. However the technology and skills needed to mitigate instances of alien contact has only existed recently. This protection lies in the form of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division or as it is more universally referred to <strong>S.H.I.E.L.D. <strong>Until recently any information organisation has always been vague and often times obscure, essentially ignored by the masses S.H.I.E.L.D. has been able to work in the background until now.

After the Battle of New York and the confirmation of hostile alien races everything is different.

To the people of earth the face of the enemy is changing.

It is now in the aftermath that the provisions put in place in case of this very situation must be used. Thousands of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents dispersed within all imaginable government agencies in various countries at all levels must now more than every be the eyes and ears of their agency. Alerting them on any instances of the unknown and dangerous.

Welcome to the Chronicles of The Undercover Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as they get through their lives one operation and obstacle at a time.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing. NOTHING.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was light. Full of laughter smiles and relief. A case that had bee haunting them was finally over. A horrible situation had been resolved in a near miracle. No casualties or fatalities. They had felt the need to celebrate.<p>

Kensi and Sam were teasing Eric about something. While Callen and Nell where talking quietly and mysteriously in a way on they and of course Hetty could.

It was times like these that the feeling hit him the worst.

When the team was the most at ease.

Whey'd talked and laughed all the way back from a hard case knowing they had done their jobs that, they'd the world a little safer that they'd won.

When they felt more than anything like a family.

When they made him feel most accepted.

That was when Martin Deeks felt like he was truly a crook.

Because he what they knew wasn't real . And he hated it.

He sighed.

Then a hand on was suddenly his shoulder. And Sam Hanna was standing next to him.

"Whats with you my man tired already?"

The words though playful were still full of concern.

Deeks lips tugged downward even as he purposefully put on a smile.

'I guess", he said scratching his head " We have kinda had a long day."

Sam reply was cut of by the sound of someones throat clearing.

"I think its time for my agents to find their way home." Hetty Lang stated as she walked toward the group. " The last few weeks have been difficult but today we met this challenge head on and we were victorious. But as someone once told me tomorrow is just another day. So go home. Rest up and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

The groups broke up heading to their desks to collect their things Deeks ahead of everyone when Hetty added, "Except for you Mr Deeks."

Kensi frowned. "Really Hetty is this really necessary I mean whatever it is can't it wait?" she asked tentatively.

The team watched as Hetty Lang shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid not. And I must insist that it is a _private _matter."

Getting the message the team hesitantly bid them both goodnight and left. With Kensi lingering notably longer than the others before she left.

With everyone else gone Hetty beckoned Marty to her desk.

* * *

><p>As Marty seeks sat across from Hetty Lange he was struck at how familiar this feeling was for him. Him at the mercy of an authority figure as he squirmed in his seat. It was high school all over again.<p>

He hated it.

Finally. Hetty looked up. "Mr Deeks sorry to keep you waiting but the LAPD has sent me this notice that you are to be examined by one of their doctors."

She slid a singular page across the desk.

"It would seem that they want to see how you are coping with us here both physically and and mentally."

Deeks snorted , "Really that's it. A doctor. That's why I'm missing work tomorrow?"

"Yes Mr. Deeks were you expecting something else?"

He laughed nervously, "ah... Nope I just thought It'd be something more ominous or something like being resigned to the Artic. I've heard that happens sometimes."

Hetty gave a short laugh, " That Mr. Deeks is classified and something I doubt you'll ever have to worry about. "

"Take that letter, get to your appointment and assuming everything goes well, and I'm sure it will, I'll see on Monday."

Taking the statement for the dismissal it was Deeks moved to leave.

Not before giving her a crooked smile and a very respectful "yes ma'am".

* * *

><p>Martin Deeks was tired. Martin Deeks could not sleep. He was nervous about his appointment even though his rational thoughts told him that he shouldn't be.<p>

With a sigh he got up and turned on the lamp next to his bed. Something was off. He had no proof . But he just knew. And if it was one thing his former teacher had impressed on him. It was that he always trust his gut, but always find the why behind it.

Frowning He picked up the letter from earlier. It was standard LAPD stationery .

Or was it.

The seal was there. The ink was the right colour everything was fine. Except for weight . It was too heavy. If there was one thing he remembered from working there it was that they were cheap. Really cheap. There grade of the paper was just too expensive.

He ran his hands over the page again, looking for something else out of place. Nothing.

Deeks grunted and threw himself back onto the bed and closed his eyes. "Well don't I feel like a jackass." He mumbled tiredly.

He picked up the paper intent on throwing it on the side table hoping he could finally get some sleep.

And Froze.

There in the paper itself was a watermark. Something you'd only notice if you held the paper up to a light source and looked very carefully. It was an insignia he was intimately familiar with, even proud of. Looking at the symbol for the highly secret and powerful organisation SHIELD Marty Deeks could only say one thing.

"..Well shit.."

* * *

><p>AN<p>

I am so SORRY. My life was in shambles I was finishing up my degree . I had family issues/ responsiblities and just way too much on my plate. I am continuing the story and will try my hardest to update more often.

Again sorry.

Reviews are welcome. Please. Flames too. Pretty please. Any form of commuication. Please I BEG OF YOU.

Thanks , that is all.


End file.
